DANNY PHANTOMS TWIN SISTER
by The Darkness Of Shadow
Summary: Danny Fenton happens to have a twin sister, Danielle Dawn Fenton. What happens when she is kidnapped at birth and sent to an orphanage by Vlad. 15 yrs. later she is adopted by Vlad Master. what will happen.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Danielle

DANNY PHANTOMS TWIN SISTER

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first fan fiction so it might not be the best but I hope you like it. Ok in this story the clone Danielle will not exist, so there will only be one Danielle and that would be Danny's sister. This is also going to be a couple of months after Phantom Planet. Also Vlad comes back to earth. Hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but Danielle Fentom.

CHAPTER 1: MEETING DANIELLE

There stood a 15 yr. old girl with jet black hair and sky blue eyes. Her name was Danielle, no one ever told her, her last name but she didn't care cause she didn't want to know her parents last name, and did I mention that she was an orphan. She has been in the orphanage her whole life, literally, when she was first born she was sent to the orphanage. She stood in front of a mirror putting her hair up into a ponytail and letting her pangs fall to her left eye since she could never put her bangs up. She always thought about her real parents coming to look for her but they never did came and she always thought they never cared about her but in the back of her head she knew she was lying to herself. Just 3 days ago she was adopted by non other than Vlad Master.

Hope you liked it tell me if I should go on and please review. I promise I will make it a better story. PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

CHAPTER 2: THE PLAN

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Danielle Fenton.

DANIELLE'S POV

"Danielle, come down here", called Vlad

"Ok, I'm coming", I called

I ran down stairs into the living room and found Vlad holding a box.

"Yes Vlad", I said

"I need you to put these on and come back down, now hurry", said Vlad putting the box into my hands and pushing me up the stairs.

I ran up to my room and opened the box and inside it was a…. jumpsuit.

"Why would he get me a jumpsuit", I thought

I put it on and surprisingly it fit.

I looked in the mirror and it looked just like Danny Phantoms suit but the opposite colors. I looked at my chest to find the D and the P.

"Why would Vlad give me Danny Phantoms suit, no, mine is different colors, then why would he put the D and the P on the suit, well maybe the D stands for Danielle but what would the P stand for", I thought

I ran back down stairs and saw Vlad, but not as Vlad Master but as Vlad Plasmius.

I KNOW I LEFT YOU AT A SMALL CLIFFE. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3: The Ghost Zone

CHAPTER 3: THE GHOST ZONE

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Danielle Fenton.

Danielle's POV

"Where's Vlad Master", I yelled getting into a fighting stents. I did have a fighting background sense I was in an orphanage I learned how to fight just incase I walked around town and got attacked, I also am pretty strong and flexible.

Plasmius just gave me an evil grin and then I saw two black rings form around his waist, one going up and the other going down turning Vlad Plasmius to Vlad Master.

I stood there in shock still in my fighting stents.

"Oh my god, my guardian is Vlad Plasmius", I thought still in shock

"Come, we have to go now", said Vlad

"No, I'm not going anywhere with someone who tried to take over the world", I said almost yelling.

"I've had you for almost a week if you think about it I would have killed you by now", said Vlad getting frustrated.

"He has a point but still he tried to take over the world", I thought.

"Come we must go now", Vlad said again.

I hesitated but followed him into this room with this some like portal that was glowing green.

"What is that", I asked.

"That is the Ghost Zone portal", said Vlad.

"What's it for", I asked.

That's when I felt someone's hands on my shoulders pushing me towards the glowing green portal, when I looked up it was Vlad.

"Vlad what are", was all I had time to say before he pushed me in.

I didn't dare open my eyes I was too afraid and I was in too much pain.

It felt like someone was pulling my body apart and stabbing me over and over again.

All I got out of my mouth was another painful scream before blacking out.

PLEASE TELL ME IF I'M GETTING BETTER. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4: I'm A What?

CHAPTER 4: I'M A WHAT?

DISCLAIMER: Again I own nothing but Danielle Fenton/Phantom

Danielle's POV

When I woke up, it felt like I was lying on a bed, I opened one eye to see where I was, I was surprised to find me in my room.

"Maybe it was just a dream", I thought hopefully.

I sat up to get out of bed but almost falling over. I put my hand to my head, when my bangs fells over my eye, I let out a sigh of frustration when I realized they were white. I gasped and I grabbed my ponytail and sure enough it was white. I ran to the mirror and when I looked in the mirror there stood another girl with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, tanned skin, and a different colored jump suit, with a white logo that showed a D and a P. I looked down at myself and I looked exactly like the girl in the mirror, I kept looking down at myself and then I got this feeling something was off ,that's when I looked at my right hand and almost screamed, it was…. invisible. After about a minute it came back. I just stood there in shock.

"What am I", I thought aloud.

"My dear girl, you are a halfa", said Vlad Plasmius coming through the wall.

I got back in my fighting stance not knowing my fists turning bright green.

"Get away from me", I said through gritted teeth.

"Girl I only did this to you so you can fight ghost like Danny Phantom", said Vlad.

"What, you hate Danny Phantom", I said confused

"Dear girl-", said Vlad but I cut him off.

"My name is Danielle", I said rolling my eyes.

"Danielle, while I was in space I thought about all I did and decided to go back into the ghost zone and I ran into clockworks, he said Danny Phantom could use all the help he needs in the future and I decided to help him", said Vlad.

"Um, ok", I said.

"Ok, I am here to help you control your powers and train you how to use them. Got it", Vlad said.

"Got it", I said.

"He's the only one that can help me with my powers soo, heck like I'm going to ask Danny Phantom for some training, that would just be really awkward", I thought.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. JUST PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON IT WON'T HURT ANYBODY. REVIEW. XD


	5. Chapter 5: Training

CHAPTER 5: TRAINING

I am SOOOOO SORRY for the delay it's just my laptop got all messed up and it wouldn't let me log into anything and I just got it fixed so here you go and again sooo sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Danielle Fenton

Danielle's POV

"Ok, today I will be teaching you how to shoot ecto - plasma from your hands", announced Vlad Plasmius.

"Ok I'm ready", I said.

Vlad put out some targets for me to shoot so he could see how good my aim was. To me and Vlad's surprise, I hit every target right where the dot was. I looked at Vlad and smiled, all you could see was shock on his face, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were the size of saucers.

"That took me months to do that", Vlad thought.

I have been working on my ecto – plasma for almost a week and most of the time Vlad would send in some ghost.

I'm sorry that was really short but I will try to make it longer and there will be more exciting chapters and I know your going to love them so peace out. – Rainbow Cupicakes.


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Birthday To Who?

CHAPTER 6: Happy Birthday To Who?!

READ ME: Ok let me just tell you if you have any questions about this story just PM me or something because I will answer them, so you will get your answer, answered. So here you go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Danielle

Danielle's POV

I ran downstairs transforming into my phantom form getting ready for my training. I found Vlad setting up class everywhere.

"Uh, hi", I said.

"Uh, hi. Uh, Happy Birthday", Vlad said, forcing a smile.

"Uh, thanks", I said.

"Today you will be learning how to use your ghostly wail and ecto – plasma fire", Vlad said.

"Cool", I said.

"Ok, first I will teach you how to use your ghostly wail, all you have to do is look for all your energy and let it all out, while you are screaming", Vlad said.

I closed my eyes and found all my energy and let it all out while screaming and shattered all the glass in the house.

"God Danielle don't destroy the house", Vlad said sounding impressed.

Then he taught me how to use my ecto – plasma fire which I mastered instantly. I then knew how to master most of my powers and was getting stronger every day.

Danny's POV

"Happy Birthday Danny", everybody said.

"Thanks", I said.

"So, why don't we get to cake", Tucker said.

2 hours later Danny already opened his presents, he got a new video game, a laptop, and a new cell phone. Later that night when everybody went home.

"Danny, Jazz, we need to talk", called Jack.

I walked down stairs and went into the kitchen then I saw there faces and thought "this isn't good". I walked over to the table and sat next to Jazz.

"What's wrong", I said.

"We need to talk about someone, you two had a, um… a sister, Danny she was your twin sister", Maddie said.

"What, where is she, what happened to her", Jazz said.

I just stood there in shock.

"I have a twin sister", I thought.

"We don't know where she is, when she was born she was kidnapped by someone", Maddie said.

"That was the last time we ever saw her, but luckily we got a picture of her", Jack said, pulling out a picture from his pocket and put it in front of me and Jazz.

It showed two identical twin baby's except one was a boy and the other was a girl.

"What was her name", I said.

"Her name was Danielle Dawn Fenton", Maddie said.

"Her Birthday was today as well, she would have turned 16 like you, Danny", Jack said.

"Are you still looking for her", Jazz said.

"Yes", Jack and Maddie said.

"We never stopped", Jack said.

"Maybe we can see if she is in any orphanages", Jazz said, running into her room bringing back down her laptop.

After almost 30 min. I heard Jazz gasp.

"What, did you find her", I said.

"Yes, but it shows she is already adopted by…..", Jazz said.

I looked in her eyes and I saw fear and shock.

"What, who adopted her", I said.

"B-By Vlad", Jazz stuttered.

"WHAT", me, Jack, and Maddie yelled.

"He's been her guardian for about 2 months", Jazz said.

"Then we have to go and get her", I yelled and ran out the door, transforming into Danny Phantom.

It took me 20 min. to get to Vlads house but when I got there, there was nothing but rubble.

"What", I thought and said aloud.

After circling it and staring at it for 10 min. I decided to look and see if she was in town. Little did he know that Vlad knew Danny would soon know about his twin sister and go looking for her, so he put up a shield around his house to look like it was hit with a wrecking ball. After looking for hours Danny decided to look for Danielle some more tomorrow. When I got home, I found Jazz, Jack, and Maddie waiting for me.

"Did you find Vlad", Jazz said, with a hopeful smile.

"No, his house is nothing but rubble and I'm going to look for her some more tomorrow", I said.

Every one nodded and we all went to bed.

Wow that was probably the longest chapter I have done. Any way I hope you like it and PLEASE - Rainbow Cupicakes.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting

CHAPTER 7: MEETING

Before you ask, no this is not the last chapter there are still plenty more coming. Enjoy. XD

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing but Danielle.

Danielle's POV

Two Weeks Later

"Today, you will be fighting me", said Vlad.

"Why", I asked.

"Because we are going to see how powerful your are", said Vlad.

"Uh, ok", I said.

"I'm dead", I thought.

We both got in our fighting stents, Vlad was the one to make the first move, by shooting an ecto – plasma out of his hand knocking me head first into a wall, blurring my vision for a minute. I got up and shot a small ecto – plasma from my hands, all it did was make Vlad step back a little.

"Use all your power", Vlad said.

When he saw my face he could tell I didn't want to hurt anybody, he started yelling things I was afraid of.

"You will never have a family, no one cares about you, you will always be alone, your just a waist of space", Vlad yelled.

When he said that I got really ticked off.

"SHUT UP", I yelled, my eyes glowing green.

I shot very powerful ecto – plasma out of my hands, I shot him with ecto – plasma fire, and lastly my ghostly wail, which made me very weak and I turned back into my human form. When I looked around the room there were black marks on the wall from my ecto – plasma blast. There was ecto – plasma fire everywhere, and everything was broken from my ghostly wail. When I looked around for Vlad, I found out that I threw him into a couple of walls, he was unconscious and he transformed back into Vlad Master.

"Oh crap. What has he turned me into", I thought and said aloud.

I thought for a few minutes and only one idea came to me, I had to leave this place and fast. I walked out the front door and said " Goin ghost". I flew for awhile then one thing came to my mind.

"I really am alone", I thought, while some tears came down my face, I wiped the tears from my eyes with my gloved hand.

I flew for a little longer when I saw from a distance, a town.

"Maybe I can find an orphanage there and maybe they will take me in", I thought.

Then I felt someone grab my foot, I spun around to see…. Danny Phantom.

Danny's POV

I was flying around town to make sure there weren't going to be any late night haunting anytime soon. After flying around I saw something off in a distance, flew over to it and it happened to be a ghost but it didn't look like it wanted to hurt anyone, in fact it looked lost. I flew up to it and grabbed its foot, when it turned around it was a girl that looked a lot like me in my phantom form.

Danielle's POV

"Oh crap, its Danny Phantom", I thought.

"Uh, hi", I said.

That's when I noticed he looked a lot like me except he was a boy.

"Hi, what are you doing", Danny said.

"Trying to get home" I said, pointing to the town.

"Right, so what's your name", Danny asked.

"Danielle, Danielle…..Phantom", I said.

Vlad said that my ghost form would always be called Danielle Phantom, so I guess I kind of got used to it.

Danny looked at me and saw I was being serious, he laughed and smiled. Even though I only knew him for about 5 min. he seemed like a nice guy. I just smiled back at him.

"Well I best leave you to get home", Danny said.

"Thanks", I said.

When I started to fly off when I heard Danny yell "wait", I looked back and he flew closer.

"I would hate to suck a friend in this so don't try anything", Danny said, pointing to a thermos on his back.

"I don't plan on doing anything", I said

He smiled and nodded and started to fly off when I yelled "wait", he looked back and I flew closer.

"We only knew each other for about 10 min. and you think were friends", I said.

"Ya, why not", Danny said.

"Ok" I said, shrugging.

"Well, bye", Danny said.

"Bye", I said.

We both flew and went our separate ways. After flying around for awhile, I found an orphanage, I landed on the ground and looked around before going back to my human form. A couple of min. later, the orphanage excepted me and let me stay but they said I would have to go to school at Casper High.

Vlad's POV

I woke up from my consciousness. When I looked around, the whole place was wrecked. It took me an hour to clean the whole place. Then I thought of something "Danielle". I looked around the whole house yelling "Danielle", but she was gone.

"Crap, she knows what I was doing" I thought.

"She'll come back sooner or later, if not I'll send someone to collect her for me", I said, smirking.

[ I am making another story except it is going to be a Vladimir Todd fanfiction and I am still going to be doing this story, I will not give up on it until it time to end it to I hope you will read it and PLEASE REVIEW.]


	8. Chapter 8: Casper High

CHAPTER 8: Casper High

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle.

Danielle's POV

Today was my first day at Casper High, I was really excited yet very nervous. I looked at the clock and it said 6:00, I only had an hour before I had to leave for school, so I just pulled out a book about ghost that came around town. An hour later I put the book on my bed and started walking to school. I went into the office and the principle showed me around the whole school and then took me to my first period. After the principle talked to Mr. Lancer, he announced "Class we have a new student, her name is Danielle". I walked in and looked around feeling really nervous.

"If you will, go sit my Mister Fenton", said Mr. Lancer.

I looked at the boy and he looked a lot like me but I shook that thought off. I nodded at Mr. Lancer and sat next to the boy. I watched Mr. Lancer teaching and I got this weird feeling someone was staring at me. I looked in the corner of my eye to see the boy with black hair staring at me. I turned my head in his direction and smiled at him, he smiled back and quickly looked away. After class was over a boy with blonde hair came up to me.

"Hello", he said.

"Uh, hi", I said, not liking this guy so much.

"My name is Dash and I wanted to know if you need any help finding your classes", Dash said, smiling.

"Uh, no thanks I got it", I said grabbing my stuff and hurrying out the door before he could protest.

I let out a sigh of relief. After a couple of classes I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see the boy that was staring at me.

"Hi", I said as he walking towards me.

"Hi, I'm Danny", he said sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Danny", I said shaking his hand.

That's when Dash came up and slammed him into a locker. I gasped and ran over to them and yelled "stop", while I was smacking Dash with one of my books. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Why, hello Danielle", Dash said.

I glared at him causing my eyes to glow green. When he looked at my eyes I saw some fear in his, then he walked away.

"Are you ok", I asked sticking out my hand to help Danny up.

"Ya, I'm fine", Danny said taking my hand.

"Anyway, how are you liking Casper High", Danny asked.

I thought about it "It's ok", I said.

"Not liking it much are you", Danny said, smiling.

"No, not much", I said, smiling.

"So, I'll see you around", Danny asked.

"Ya, I think so", I said.

"Bye", Danny said.

"Bye", I said back.

"Note to self stay away from Dash and trust Danny", I thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Ghost

CHAPTER 9: Ghost

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle nothing else.

Danielle's POV

These past 2 weeks have been great, but it's been the same thing over and over again, go to school, hang with Danny and his friends, Tucker and Sam, dodging Dash. Today I was doing my homework when I saw my breath come out of my mouth. I jumped out of bed and said "I'm goin ghost". That's when I heard a crash downstairs, I heard screams and someone yell "Where is she". I went invisible and intangible and went through the floor. When I got downstairs I saw skulker. I started to shoot ecto – plasma from my hands, knocking him into some walls, I tried using my freezing powers but he just melted it. Right when I was about to use my ghostly wail, he shot me with one of his guns and I fell backwards. When I got up he threw this thing that looked like a small box. It grew bigger and put me inside it except my head, it shocked me, I saw the white rings go over my body luckily only skulker saw me. Almost blacking out, I kept my eyes open, still feeling shock waves going through my body. When he was about to shoot me with this other gun, Danny Phantom came flying in shooting him with ecto – plasma, until he was knocked out then he sucked him into the thermos.

"You ok", Danny asked, pressing a button on the box, letting me out and turning it back into a small cube.

"Thanks, ya I'm fine, you", I asked.

"Yea", Danny said, shrugging.

"So he stuck in there right", I said, pointing to the thermos.

"Well, right now yes but he does find a way to get out of the ghost zone", Danny said.

"Ok, well thanks again", I said.

"No problem, do you need any help fixing the hole in the wall", Danny asked.

"No, we got it", I said

"Ok, if you say so, bye", Danny said, flying away.

"Bye", I said, walking away.

Luckily everybody was alright, just some cuts but nothing major.

[Ok I got that done and please read my other story it may be boring in the beginning but it's going to get epic I promise, so please read that and most importantly REVIEW. XD]


	10. Chapter 10: Decisions

CHAPTER 10: Decisions

[If you're confused on what Dash said to her in the beginning, then let me tell you in the chapter "Casper High", Dash asked her a couple times but every time she said no. I just forgot to add that part. But here you go, enjoy. XD]

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Danielle.

Danielle's POV

Today I was at school when Dash came up to me, not looking happy.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you, I've gave you many chances before but you have to choose today, are you going to go out with me and become one of the A list, or not", Dash said.

"No, I will not date your or join your group", I said crossing my arms.

"I knew it, you would never be like us, you'll always be the ugly girl and a loser", Dash said, sneering.

"And you will always be a jerk and a piece of crap", I said.

That's when I heard a lot of people gasp.

I turned to walk away, when I ducked just in time before getting punched in the head, I turned around and grabbed his wrist right before he punched me in the face, I slid behind him, putting his arm in a uncomfortable position, he tried to get out of my grip but I just put more pressure on his wrist.

"How about you just leave me alone or I will break both of your arms", I said through gritted teeth and my eyes glowing green.

I let go of his arm and pushed him to the ground, letting him fall face first. He got up, rubbing his wrist and stared at me with anger and shock. I turned around and walked out, back to the orphanage.

"Note to self: overshadow Dash later", I thought.

"Danielle", I heard someone call.

I turned around to see Danny.

"Hi", I said.

"That was awesome", Danny said shocked.

I just shrugged and started walking again while Danny followed.

"Maybe you can show me how to do that some time", Danny asked.

"I don't know but I could try", I said.

"Ok", Danny said with a smile.

"I should probably go I have a lot of homework", I said.

"Oh, ok, I'll see you tomorrow", Danny said.

"Yea, bye", I said walking up the steps.

"Bye", Danny said, waving and then walking away.

[Wow, that was fun to write. Well there you go. Please read my other story "The New Girl: Lynx Tremaine. And most importantly REVIEW. XD]


	11. Chapter 11: Will I Survive? PART 1

CHAPTER 11: Will I Survive (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Danielle.

Danielle's POV

It's been 2 days since the fight with Dash. During school lots of people would stare at me, which I really hated because I don't like attention. I was in my room when I fell on the floor, it was like I was having a vision. I saw the orphanage and a minute later it was blown up. I looked around, I was back in my room and the vision had ended. I was breathing hard and sweating. I ran down stairs and started to yell.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT, THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW UP ANY MINUTE", I yelled.

Everybody screamed and ran out the door. I turned into my phantom form and flew as fast as I could, when I saw there was no more people in the building, I flew to the door. Once I got to the door, I was about to open it but the place had already blown up with me in it. I turned back into my human form.

[I'm soo mean I left you at a cliffy but I will get part 2 up soon. Maybe tomorrow or later tonight don't know. Read The New Girl, I got a new chapter up this morning. PLEASE REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 11: Will I Survive? PART 2

CHAPTER 11: Will I Survive (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Danielle.

Danny's POV

I was in my room when I heard a big explosion. I looked out the window, I saw smoke everywhere and ash, I looked in the direction where the explosion was my heart almost stopped. It was the orphanage that had blown up.

"Danielle", I thought.

I ran out of my room and out the door. When I got there I saw fire men, and an ambulance. I ran over to the people that worked at the orphanage.

"Where's Danielle", I asked.

She just shook her head no and her eyes started to water.

"No", I whispered, tears started forming up in my eyes.

Then I heard a fire men yell "We found a survivor". They grabbed someone and carried the person to an ambulance. I ran over to the person and saw Danielle, she was covered in ash and her hair and cloths were singed at the tips.

"How did she survive the explosion", I thought but was glad she was alive.

I road with her to the hospital, I stared at her, scared that she would stop breathing or something. Then we finally made it to the hospital. I had to sit out in the hall while they did whatever they had to do.


	13. Chapter 12: Saving A Friend

CHAPTER 12: Saving A Friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Danielle.

Danielle's POV

It's been 3 weeks since the explosion and I still have not woken up yet. The whole time having the vision of the orphanage blowing up and seeing my body lying on the ground surrounded by fire, being saved by a fire men, seeing Danny, and my ride to the hospital.

1 WEEK LATER

I sat up screaming, almost giving the nurse a heart attack. I looked around the room, I was breathing hard. I saw the nurse run out the door, bringing in a doctor a minute later.

"How are you feeling", he asked.

"Fine, I guess", I said

After a couple of minutes of them checking if I had any broken bones or anything major, they left, I laid back down, then I heard the door open, I looked up to see Danny.

"Hey", I said smiling.

"Hey, how you feeling", Danny asked, returning a smile.

I shrugged. We both laughed then sat in silence.

"So, is everyone at the orphanage ok", I asked.

"Yea, there all fine", Danny said.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god", I said.

"So, why didn't you run out of the building", Danny asked.

"I was checking to see if everybody was out", I said shrugging.

"Not to sound rude or anything but how did you survive the explosion", Danny asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, uh, I guess it was luck", I said, hoping he would bought the lie.

"So, do you know when you can leave", Danny asked.

"No", I said.

As if right on the right moment the nurse came in and told Danny he had to leave. We both waved bye and he was gone.

"You're Danielle, right", the nurse said.

"Yea, why", I said.

"Someone came by and told me to give this to you", the nurse said and handed me a note then left.

I looked at the note, wide eyed. It said:

Danielle, come back to the mansion or I'll do the same thing on the Fenton's house.

-Vlad

I stood there in shock knowing what he ment.

"I can't let him blow up Danny's house", I thought then I noticed a tear escape my eye.

I got out of the bed and muttered "I'm goin ghost". When the circles got done running down my body, I went intangible and went through the walls and flew as fast as I could to Vlads mansion.

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Chapter 13: Forgetting

CHAPTER 13: Forgetting

Disclaimer: I only own Danielle

Danielle's POV

I went through the wall and the whole house was pitch black. I walked around for awhile until something hard hit me in the head, making me fall to the ground and blacking out. I woke up, connected to a machine, then there was a bright flash. I saw all those times Danny Phantom saved the world, being taken to the orphanage when I was a baby, Vlad adopting me, me attacking Vlad, Casper High, me hanging out with Danny, Sam, and Tucker, the orphanage blowing up, me at the hospital and flying to the mansion. Then it was like all those memories disappeared from my head, all those memories were gone, I couldn't remember them. I woke up on my bed, I sat up looking around. Then Vlad came in.

"How are you feeling", Vlad asked.

"Fine, what happened", I asked.

"You fell and hit your head pretty hard", Vlad lied.

"Oh", I said.

"Do you remember who I am", Vlad asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yea, you're my dad, right", I said,

"Yes, what do you remember", Vlad said.

"I remember that I'm a halfa, your training me, your also a halfa, my name is Danielle, I still remember everything I guess", I said.

"That's good", Vlad said.

I nodded and was lost in thought.

"Well come down when your ready", Vlad said getting up and walking out the door.

I got up and changed into some new cloths, brushed my hair, and went up to the mirror. When I looked in it, I noticed something different. My eyes were red.

"Cool", I muttered.

I walked down stairs and found Vlad with someone.

"Dad, who is that", I asked.

"Danielle this is Dan", Vlad said.

"Nice to meet you Dan", I said putting out my hands.

He glared at me and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Dan is going to be training with us", Vlad said.

"Ok", I muttered.

"Training will start tomorrow morning", Vlad said.

"Alright, I'm going to my room, see you tomorrow", I said, running back up the stairs, to my room.

Me: Oh ya I brought back Dark Dan. That deserves some reviews.

Danielle: Ya we need some reviews come on you know you want to. Act like your life depends on it.

Both: PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. MUST READ VERY IMPORTANT

MUST READ VERY IMPORTANT!

If you like this story I have to say I am not doing fanfiction anymore. I'm going to quote im still doing the stories but I am just putting them on a different site. Soo just to clarify this up im not righting on fanfiction anymore I'm righting on quotev.

BYE BYE


End file.
